Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Current Story) (Learning to Crawl) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Humberto Ramos | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | CCO = Joe Quesada | Quotation = A stray Spider accidentally absorbs a fantastic amount of radioactivity. The dying insect, in sudden shock... Bites the nearest living thing... At the split second before life ebbs from it's radioactive body! But there's something you should know... A lot can happen in a split second. | Speaker = Narrator | StoryTitle1 = Lucky to Be Alive | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Thirteen years ago, a young 15-year-old named Peter Parker was on a school field trip to a science lab. There a spider got a large dose of radioactivity. Dying for life, the spider bit Peter on the hand. We all know this story of the origin of the Amazing Spider-Man. But what we don't know is that something else happened too. The spider didn't die right away. Instead it crawled on the floor and bit a young dark-haired girl near the ankle. Her name is Silk. And she is Spider-Man's Original Sin. Spider-Man is now 28 years old, and it is April as he is back from the grave after the sacrifice of the Superior Spider-Man. The Menagerie, a new crime team consisting of White Rabbit, Skein, Hippo, and new villainess Panda-Mania are going on a rampage, stealing very expensive eggs in an auction heist. A man nearly falls over onto his baby, Lois, but his fall is broken by Spider-Man. White Rabbit starts shooting at him, but Spider-Man defeats her, takes the eggs back, and webs them to safety. Hippo throws a car at Spidey, claiming the eggs would secure his future, but Spider-Man says they are already in the future ("See? Flying cars."). A girl remarks and realizes the old Spidey's back, then realizes something else - outside of his mask, webshooters, and web around his groin, SPIDER-MAN IS COMPLETELY NAKED. Four hours earlier, Peter is at a press conference with Aunt May and Jay Jameson. He says that the only real damage was to the logo, and otherwise, everything is fine at "Arker Industries", and that they just need a little "P" break (the P in Parker was destroyed). One reporter named Natalie Long asks if the attack at the building was Spider-Man-related, and Peter confirms this, but also says that he will now be severing all ties between Spidey and the company. After the conference, Sajani thanks everyone for getting the situation situated, but Jay complains to Peter that he hasn't seen Peter in weeks, and neither has anyone else. Peter and Sajani tell Jay that the company is now top-priority, but Peter can't help but think what to say about all that Ock has done in his name, even making him a CEO and allowing May to walk again, beyond thanking him. Anna Maria, meanwhile, walks into Peter's apartment (which she happens to share with him) and hears from an employee that Peter is at Parker Industries. She goes to get the car keys, but while looking for them she finds something else - a purple wedding ring box and sheets of paper Otto wrote as a proposal speech. And she does not want to marry him. Meanwhile, at the remains of Conway Penitentiary, a news reporter reports that the place was destroyed not by the goblins, but by Electro. Avengers Spider-Woman and Iron Man fought him and some Goblin Slayers. Mayor Jameson appeared on one of them, saying that the "citizen" (Iron Man) was safe, and later said he was resigning. Jameson, who has started drinking, breaks his TV in disgust. He decides to go back to the Daily Bugle and once again rant about Spider-Man, but then sees a news article ranting about HIM, and gets even more annoyed. Peter starts looking at some cyber nano-tech equipment Otto had made before, and has no idea how to operate them. He wishes he could access Otto's memories, but immediately scolds himself for thinking that. Instead he decides to go over the paperwork - all of it - that night. The employees show to be extremely scared of Peter thanks to Otto, making him worried, but also making Sajani delighted. Sajani then says that he needs to get rid of all Spider-Man's belongings with the help of a robot butler. After discovering he is a doctor, Peter decides to do something DIFFERENT for a change (literally) - go webslinging. While doing so, somebody calls him a creep thanks to Otto, but Peter pushes it aside because he can just be himself "again", and everything will be fine. Just then, the Menagerie raids the auction. Spidey webslings in front of them, and Skein uses her powers to strip all of his clothes, except the mask. The story goes back to the beginning, where people are taking all kinds of pictures of Spider-Man being naked (#SpideyWhiteys). At Avengers Tower, an irritated Jessica Drew becomes convinced that that is Peter because only something that stupid happens to him, but an unfazed Captain America still wants more evidence. At his favorite bar, Johnny Storm just can't stop laughing. Mary Jane sees the thing on her tablet, calls Peter an idiot, and closes the link down. Peter defeats all four villains before being chased off by angry civilians. He gets home, saying all in all that wasn't all half-bad, and he is willing to take on the responsibilities Otto left him. After changing, he sees Anna Maria still there, and after being shocked by the fact they live together, he tries to explain where he has been. But Anna Maria already knows the truth - Peter is Spider-Man. Peter denies this, but Anna Maria can tell that it is Peter because of his body build and the number of freckles around his belly button as seen in the naked Spider-Man run. She demands answers, but Peter can only reply with "um". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unnamed members * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * Lois and her dad * * ** * ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** 49th Street & **** Pier 64 ***** Parker Industries **** **** ***** Peter Parker and Anna Maria Marconi's apartment ** Upstate New York *** Items: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Recapturing That Old Spark | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Writer2_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Inker2_1 = Álvaro López | Colourist2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor2_2 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = Electro comes into the Bar With No Name and is introduced to the Hobgoblin's servants by his friend and bartender Deke. The villains outside of a gloomy Electro start joking about him. One mentions how Thor launched him into space. Another about how "Spider-Man" (back when Otto was in-control) made him part of the Superior Six. And yet another about how Electro was taken out by the Punisher despite his lacking powers. Electro gets pissed and starts sparking, but Deke gets the thing under control by commenting on how bad the Punisher is, and compliments such things as breaking so many villains out of the Raft, which earned him the respect of Crossbones and Count Nefaria. This does not stop the others, however. Determined to get respect, Electro heads back over to the Raft, ready for another breakout despite the Green Goblin having done the same just recently and the fact that it was re-christened as Spider-Island II. He sends a blot of electricity around, but it grows excessively big, and Electro can't turn it off. He finally exhausts all of his power, but when this happens he passes out and many of the villains he tried to break out are now dead. Vowing revenge, Electro soon realizes what caused this to happen to him - the experiments of "Spider-Man". | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deke Other Characters: * Hobgoblin's Minions ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** ** Upstate New York *** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Crossed Paths | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Writer3_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler3_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker3_1 = John Dell | Inker3_2 = Cam Smith | Colourist3_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor3_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor3_2 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis3 = After her defeat at the hands of the Superior Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy is incarcerated at Conway Penitentiary for burglary. With the Black Cat's identity as Felicia Hardy revealed publicly, her home is raided by the FBI and all her stolen possessions are returned to their owners. Her criminal contacts distance themselves from her in order to avoid suspicion, with one expressing the opinion that she could have lived comfortably with the money she had stolen. Meanwhile the Superior Spider-Man mentions he had not given the Black Cat a second thought, stating she was a common criminal and not a particularly interesting one. Felicia thought back to her father's words: that she had been careless and paid the price. She discovers a spider in her cell, and decided the best thing to do would be to toy with it before killing the spider. Due to Electro's attempt at a prison breakout, the power dampeners are disabled, allowing Felicia to use her luck powers to survive Electro's massive electrical discharge. The Black Cat then acquires another costume and watches Spider-Man (now Peter Parker), promising she would kill him - but only after she's done playing with his life. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed convict Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Upstate New York *** Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = How My Stuff Works | Writer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Penciler4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist4_1 = Jim Charalampidis | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor4_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Cardboard images of: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Pier 64 ********* ***** Items: * and ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ''Game of Thrones'' * Xbox * * * and * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Homecoming, Sort Of | Writer5_1 = Peter David | Penciler5_1 = William Sliney | Inker5_1 = William Sliney | Colourist5_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor5_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Muggers ** Mickey Other Characters: * Cadie (News helicopter pilot) * Chester * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * News helicopter | Synopsis5 = Miguel's story continues in ! | StoryTitle6 = Kaine | Writer6_1 = Christopher Yost | Penciler6_1 = David Baldeón | Inker6_1 = Jordi Tarragona | Colourist6_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer6_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor6_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor6_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * | Synopsis6 = Kaine's story continues in ! | StoryTitle7 = Amazing Reality | Writer7_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler7_1 = Ramón Pérez | Inker7_1 = Ramón Pérez | Colourist7_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer7_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor7_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor7_2 = Nick Lowe | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis7 = Clayton's story continues in ! | ReprintOf8 = Inhuman Vol 1 1 | ReprintOfStory8 = 1 | Solicit = * The Greatest Super Hero of All Time RETURNS! * The world may have changed since Spidey’s been gone, but so has Peter Parker. This is a man with a second chance at life, and he’s not wasting a moment of it. Same Parker Luck, new Parker attitude. * Putting the “friendly” back in the neighborhood, the “hero” back into “super hero,” and the “amazing” back into “Spider-Man!” * Also returning: The recharged and reenergized ELECTRO! | Notes = * Amazing Reality takes place during the Storyline: Learning to Crawl | Trivia = * This comic had over 600,000 pre-orders and sales - more than any other individual comic book of the 21st century. * Spider-Woman and Captain America both acknowledge that Peter is Spider-Man in this issue. While Spider-Woman discovered this in , it is unknown how Cap knows this. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included